


Thunder

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is afraid of thunder and runs to Erwin's room during the storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt as always, another short little drabble

Sound was always a great thing to fall asleep to. In the quiet dark, it’s too easy for the mind to take over and invent a thousand possibilities for what daylight would bring. Erwin welcomed the rain tapping away at the window and the booming thunder. They reminded him of calmer days before he had joined the military, playing in the mud with friends after a heavy rainfall when he was young. He let the rhythm of it lull him to sleep, until the quiet pitter patter of raindrops seemed too loud, and he realized the tapping wasn’t just on his window but at his door. It seemed to stop after a moment, and he closed his eyes again until it started up again, more insistent this time. Puffing out a sigh, he drags himself out of bed and towards the door. He pulls it open and lightning cracks again, loud and bright, and the boy before him jumps slightly at the sound. He’s clutching the hem of his shirt between his hands, wringing it back and forth and staring up at Erwin. He looks so small in the dark, and his eyes are wide with fear.  
  
“Eren? What’s wrong?” He steps aside to let him in, watching the timid steps he takes in the dim light from the window. “What’s the matter?”  
  
Eren mumbles something, and Erwin can’t hear the words but hears the nervousness in his voice as his hands keep up their work of wrinkling his shirt.  
  
“Speak up.”  
  
“I just didn’t want to be alone…” He focused his eyes on the grainy wood floor, anywhere but up at Erwin.  
  
“Are you afraid of thunder, Eren?” Lightning flashed again and he was moving closer to Erwin before the peal of thunder even sounded.  
  
“Can’t sleep.” The childlike innocence almost made Erwin laugh. Humanity’s hope, cowering in the dark over a storm. Moments like these made it clear that no matter what the military saw him as, no matter what they used him for, Eren was still essentially a child. Erwin put an arm around his shoulders and brought him closer, patting his back gently in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
“You can stay.” Erwin let him go and walked back to bed, climbing gratefully back under the covers and patting the empty space for Eren to crawl into. He did so quickly, throwing the covers up around his neck and curling into a ball facing Erwin, away from the window. Even if he couldn’t see it, the sounds of the rolling thunder still made him shake a little, and Erwin pulled him closer until his head was tucked under his chin, against his chest. Eren stayed curled up, wiggling closer after particularly loud crack of thunder. Erwin ran a hand through his hair, consoling him.  
  
“Don’t worry, Eren. You’re safe.”


End file.
